baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Walkthrough by Enilwyn/Ducal Palace
Ducal-palace-third-floor.png|Ducal Palace|linktext=Third Floor|link=File:Ducal-palace-third-floor.png Ducal-palace-second-floor1.png|Ducal Palace|linktext=Second Floor|link=File:Ducal-palace-second-floor1.png Ducal-palace-first-floor.png|Ducal Palace|linktext=First Floor|link=File:Ducal-palace-first-floor.png Ducal-palace-basement1.png|Ducal Palace|linktext=Basement (err…doppeLganger)|link=File:Ducal-palace-basement1.png Ducal-palace-poi1.png|Ducal Palace|linktext=City Exterior|link=File:Ducal-palace-poi1.png *My Missed Fortune* Step 1: I should look for the treasurer, Ophyllis, in the Ducal Palace’s basement. We find a receipt on us and our friends’ equipment in a chest next to our bed. The fortune we’ve amassed on our journeys is being stored in the Ducal Palace basement by a treasurer named Ophyillis. The chest next to our bed act as our bank and gets carried from chapter to chapter. We don’t have to worry about losing any of our items. There is a dresser in Imoen’s room on this floor. It will contain any equipment she carried during the journey to defeat Sarevok. Assassination Attempt Chapter Seven begins with Imoen waking us from our sleep. Being the Hero of Baldur’s Gate has its perks as the Grand Dukes have given us the penthouse of Ducal Palace to reside in for the time being. Imoen explains she’s jumpy after what’s been going on in the city with the influx of refugees fleeing the Crusade. She comes to tell us she thought she heard noises outside of her room and was worried something was happening… After hearing the noises again, she goes to investigate. As we enter the common room we see Imoen retreating from would-be assassins. Captain Shael Corwin of the Flaming Fist enters to help us end the initial threat, but Imoen is injured in the process. Clearly, the palace security is in need of better training. Luckily one of the dialogue options allows us to express our displeasure with the Flaming Fist’s incompetence if we choose. Grand Duke Jannath teleports in and learns Imoen has been wounded. The assassins coated their blades with a mystic poison. She will tend to our friend and suggests we help Corwin clear the palace of any remaining threat. Secure Ducal Palace There is little to do on the second floor outside of rummaging through some drawers after eliminating the assassins present. Move on to the first floor of the palace. A Meeting With The Dukes Once we arrive on the first floor we converse with the Liia Jannath, Duke Belt, and Grand Dukes Eltan and Entar Silvershield. Eltan identifies one of the assassins affiliated with the Shining Lady, Caelar Argent, by the tattoo on his arm; a sun cresting the horizon. Belt informs us that several weeks ago 100 Flaming Fist met up with soldiers of Waterdeep and Daggerford to march on Caelar’s stronghold, Dragonspear Castle. Eltan believes our current forces won’t be enough to stop the Argent Crusade from swelling as they ransack the northern countryside. The Dukes hope to enlist our help, yet again. The Dukes provide a parchment with our likeness found on one of the attackers indicating we were the target of the assassination attempt. They attempt to convince us it is necessary we investigate the threat and Caelar’s intentions, “knowing will benefit us all.” We are left with no other choice than to find some familiar allies and join the expedition to Dragonspear castle. When we’re ready, Corwin will be waiting at the palace’s main doors to escort us around Baldur’s Gate. Important Events – I’ve secured the palace, but the crusade remains a threat. Soon I must join an expedition to Dragonspear Castle and face Caelar’s crusade. After our meeting with the Dukes, we learn from Liia Jannath that the poison coating the assassin’s weapons was weak and Imoen should make a full recovery in time. She is perplexed at what Caelar’s intention to kill the Hero of Baldur’s Gate could possibly be. There are more pieces to the puzzle that we are missing currently. Skie *Skie’s Grand Plan* Skie, Entar’s incredibly annoying daughter, requests to speak with us. She wants to know if we plan to join the expedition to Dragonspear Castle. She also tells us that the Dukes aren’t telling us all the information they know. Her father suspects Caelar may share the same lineage as us, another child of Bhaal. Unwilling to elaborate, we must wait for her to find us at a later time. Jospil *The War at Home* I should try to cheer up Jospil. He is incredibly depressed about the plight of the Sword Coast as a result of the Argent Crusade. * Speak with Jospil until you can tell him honor his missing brothers in the north by, “not giving in to despair!” This will make him feel better (250 xp, Brevin’s Quarterstaff +1). * If we are unable to cheer Jospil up we can still get some consolation xp (100 xp) Ophyllis *My Missed Fortune* Step 2: Ophyllis reveals he has lost the small fortune I’ve amassed, on dog races nonetheless! He swears to me he can get the money back and leaves to do so. I must meet him outside the palace gate. * There is a dialogue option to guilt Ophyllis into reporting himself to Belt. Korlasz’s Cell *Sarevok’s Servant* I must defeat Korlasz once again. She accuses the Grand Duke’s imprisoning here in the palace so they can torment and torture her. There is no second surrender. It looks like we get to kill her after all. * Korlasz is finished forever (2500xp) Doppelganger *The Fist Restrained* or *The False Fist* A doppelganger disguised as a Flaming Fist officer wants us to release him. We do not know why he is imprisoned here, but we can learn from the guards that the only prisoner (unless you accepted Korlasz’s surrender) is a doppelganger. We can open the door using the cell key located on a table behind us. * Free the officer and send him on his way. * Request gold for the officer’s release, he leaves without paying. * Open door & ask, “Who are you?” & “Why didn’t the other guards tell me this?” ** Elect to free the officer. ** Reveal you’re the hero of balder’s gate. Doppelganger will attack. *** He will eventually ask for mercy and offer a secret cache of weapons if we rendezvous with him in the basement of the Iron Throne (The False Fist). *** We can decline his offer and imprison him again. Ruby Wine *Days of Wine and Stealing* Step 2: Irina from the Elfsong Tavern wants a barrel of Ruby wine. It’s the barrel near the cell the doppelganger occupied. * Steal the barrel * Steal the barrel and leave 50 gold on the floor… (-50 gold) Corwin *Recruitment Drive* Step 1: I may find potential allies by visiting the local establishments * Garrick, Safana, & Coran are at the Elfsong Tavern * Minsc & Dynaheir are staying at The Three Old Kegs * Rasaad is at the Iron Throne building * Tiax is in a cell at the Flaming Fist Headquarters Flaming Fist Enforcers Directly outside the gates are Flaming Fist enforcers beating back refugees. * Encourage nonviolence OR dissuade them from hurting refugees (+1 Reputation) * Laugh and say you’d beat people too ('-1 Reputation') * Bid them good evening (No reputation change) Garachen & Perren *Refuge for the Refugees* Step 1: Perren, '''a refugee, accuses '''Garachen is fleecing refugees of all their belongings in exchange for housing. I’m conflicted. On one hand, Garachen is being a bastard by taking the refugees money and belongings. On the other hand…he’s providing people shelter, surely that’s costing him money to do. I could go to the Flaming Fist headquarters and ask about Garachen, or I could go to the Elfsong Tavern to secure more supplies for him. * See “Lady” Alyth Elendara at the Elfsong Tavern to obtain supplies ** Return with the supplies * Report Garachen to Officer Fritz at Flaming Fist headquarters, alleging he is selling refugees into slavery ** Talk with the refugees outside of Garachen’s house *** The Flaming Fist imprison Garachen for alleged slave trading of refugees Ophyllis *My Missed Fortune* Step 3: Upon returning with our money, Ophyllis was robbed by some refugees retrieving my gold. Hey mentioned them saying they were staying at The Three Old Kegs…how convenient…I should search The Three Old Kegs for the people who attacked Ophyllis. * They are on the second floor of The Three Old Kegs Teera *All the Way to the Bank* Step 1: Teera asks if we can currier her earnings so she doesn’t get mugged. We need to take this purse to her moneylender, Senna, across the street from Sorcerous Sundries in the Elfsong Tavern District (50 gold). * Take Teera’s gold to Senna for a fee (250 xp, 5 gold) * Take Teera’s gold to Senna for free (250 xp) * Pocket 50 gold and move on with our lives (50 gold) Navigation << | Interlude | Chapter 7 | Chapter 8 | Chapter 9 | Chapter 10 | Chapter 11 | Chapter 12 | Chapter 13 Category:Walkthrough sections